


Necklace

by Musyc



Category: Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Jewelry, Kisten Felps - character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rachel Morgan - character, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel knows exactly what that necklace will do to Kist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

I knew what Kist was thinking, just from the way he sat. If he were anyone else, I'd hardly notice. If I hadn't learned better, I might be only a little curious. As it was, it took everything I had to keep from smiling as he sat tense and still beside me. Maybe I could have called attention to what I'd done, asked him if he liked what I'd worn. Maybe I could have smirked at him, given him a _look_ that told him I was aware of what was going through his mind.

Instead, I brushed my hair back, just a casual push of my fingers. Completely by accident, of course, I let my nails catch on the necklace. Kist made a sound I'd never heard before, and I saw his hand tighten on his leg. "Rachel," he whispered, his voice taut.

I shushed him. Looked at him with wide, open eyes. "Ivy said I need to read this," I said, holding up the papers I'd grabbed from the kitchen table. I didn't know what I'd taken, honestly. It could have been grocery coupons for all I knew. For all I cared. I'd grabbed the papers to have something for my eyes to focus on instead of Kist's face. If I saw the heat in his eyes, the game would be over before I scored a single point, and I'd bought this necklace so I would _win_.

I turned my attention back to the papers in my lap. Pretending to fidget, absentminded and without purpose, I let my fingers drift. Up to tease in my hair, to tug on my earlobe, to tap at my jaw. Slowly, my fingers moved to my neck. To the necklace.

Necklace wasn't really the term for it. That implied a chain, maybe a pendant or some beads. This was an intricate arrangement of metal that covered my throat entirely. If I lowered my chin, I could feel it brushing the underside of my jaw. If I turned my head, I could feel it catch on my collar. The loops and links were fitted so close together that my skin was barely visible beneath it.

All except for two spots. Every bit of skin was covered except for the two spots on either side of my throat where my pulse was _just_ visible. Kist hadn't taken his eyes from that bit of exposed skin since he'd entered the room.

Now, I dragged one finger along the top of the necklace and pressed my palm over the empty space, covering it completely. Kist shifted, and I hooked the tip of my nail in that hole. I circled the rim, slow slow slow. Kist swallowed hard, swallowed audibly in the silent room, and he made that desperate noise again. I spared him a glance, just to see if he was wearing his caps. I wanted to tease him, knew what I was doing to him, but I couldn't push him too far. A vampire always knows his own strength, and I knew it too.

The caps were in place, the deadly points of his teeth hidden. I met his eyes and I shivered. Looking directly at him was a mistake. His eyes were captivating. Dangerous.

He moved first, plucking the papers from my lap and tossing them on the floor. He took my hand and pulled it away from my neck. "Rachel," he said in a low voice, and I couldn't stop myself. I moaned. My head fell back against the sofa and I moaned. Kist stroked his fingers across my jaw and down to copy my movements of just before. The tip of his finger circled that exposed bit of skin, slow slow too damn slow.

He leaned close, tipped his head, and licked my skin. I jerked, clinging to the sofa, clutching at his leg. One of his teeth touched me. I yelped and whimpered and moaned all at once. My hands shot up to find the clasp so I could rip the necklace off and let Kist have all of my skin.

He lifted his mouth to my ear, and with four words, he won the game.

"Rachel," he said. "Leave it on."


End file.
